


The Winner Takes Everything

by OtomeHime (Kosho)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Arora-chichou | Alola, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Pokemon Battle, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/OtomeHime
Summary: Grimsley has taken his leave of the Elite Four for reasons unknown, ending up in Alola where he reconnects with a face he hasn't seen in six long years.





	

How odd that she should be here, standing in front of him once more. Did she even remember that time? This was shortly before he had made the decision to join the Elite Four, by invitation of course. She was a fresh face, a girl who showed promise. Maybe not the kind of promise at that time to become champion, but she had a destiny, he could tell even then. How he could tell without speaking to her that this was the same girl? It was the small scar crossing her left cheek. He had been there when she received it, had even tended to it, sat with her in the hospital while it was being mended. He would not have made such a choice, had he not learned she had no one else. She arrived in Unova to seek out her grandmother, at the time, not someone she had found. In exchange for sitting with her, she promised him a battle, to which he had accepted, but he had developed something of a soft spot for the poor girl in his short time with her, and knowing the strength of his own pokemon, he made it fairer in her favor. Her whole team, at the time just a Dewott and a recently awoken Tirtouga, nothing that could take even the weakest of his team, versus just his beloved Liepard. When he won, she thanked him, graciously, despite the sorrow in her eyes, and promised him that one day, she’d be strong enough for a rematch. 

 

How he had waited for her to show up. He wondered how long it would take for her to appear in his room, full of fire and ready to battle, but it never happened. Eventually, he had given up on it, figuring she had probably long forgotten about it herself, and yet, here, now, in this place that seemed far removed from Unova, there she was again. Her hair was longer than he imagined it would be, a pale pink fluttering in the Alolan breeze, and even this far away, he could smell the sea salt and hibiscus on her. The sun favored her, no longer the pallid child she used to be, but a warm caramel color that suited her perfectly. Not much taller, that much brought a slight smile to his face. He teased her about it once, how short she was, barely coming to his chest. To which, of course she protested that she was definitely  _ still growing _ , and when he met her next, she’d be at  _ least _ up to his neck. She hardly seemed any taller at all, in fact, save for the shoes she wore. He took a step towards her, would she even remember him, remember her promise? Hesitating, he placed a hand on her shoulder, gently, so as not to startle her. She spun around slowly, her pale blue eyes widening when his face came into view. 

 

“Hello, again.” she mumbled quietly. 

 

“Still this shy, even after six years?” he asked. 

 

She straightened up, quick to shake her head, biting her lip slowly. “I’m not shy, I just...I didn’t expect to see you here. Aren’t you...still doing the Elite Four thing?” she wondered. 

 

“I thought it was time to step down. Let someone else take my place so I could travel the world.” he admitted with a shrug. 

 

Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, she cocked her head. Those were new, but he couldn’t tell if they were needed, or if she simply chose them to suit her style. He didn’t bother to ask,, he supposed he might learn after a time. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder, thinking back. In the short time they spent together, he had opened up to her more than he probably intended. She knew the main reason he was entertaining the idea of joining the Elite Four was to pay off gambling debts. Had he really paid it all off, or had he come here to start over? Starting over was her reason as well, her grandmother had ultimately grown ill and passed on, and her, with no other family left had come to Alola to live. It couldn’t be helped, though admittedly, she had briefly considered asking Grimsley himself if he might let her stay with him. 

 

“I live nearby. At least let me repay your kindness. Come with me, stay for awhile, let’s catch up.” she offered. 

 

He had no intention to stay put here, but now that the offer was there, now that she was in his way once more, he  _ wanted  _ to. “Very well, dear Lucis, lead the way.”

 

Lucis finished what she had been dealing with, waving him to follow. As she had said, it wasn’t far at all, a small home near the beach, even that was impressive considering how young she still was. Most didn’t have even a house this modest until they were years older. He followed her in, mildly surprised that she hadn’t locked the door. Perhaps the island life was vastly different than that of any other city. Grimsley took a seat in the kitchen, draping one leg over the other. 

 

“Would you like something to drink?” she asked.

 

“Coffee, black. If you have it.” he answered. 

 

Lucis had never recalled his voice being so smooth, soft, silken, and yet, there was an edge to it that made her skin prickle in goosebumps, though she couldn’t figure out why. She busied herself in the kitchen, pouring a cup for him, delivering it with a gentle smile. She was still so radiant, but...not so much like the sun, sure, she was bright and warm....if he had to liken her to anything, it would be the white lace of moonlight, pure, almost mystical. He hadn’t ever been so curious about someone, so drawn to them that he almost gravitated naturally towards them. Whether it was simply to see if she had changed, had actually grown as a trainer enough to stand level with him, or if there was another reason for it, he had no ideas on that matter. 

 

“Have you been here very long?” he asked, taking a sip. 

 

She sat across from him, hunched over the table, slowly tracing her finger on the tabletop. Her bag slid from her shoulder to the floor, and she nodded. 

 

“I’ve been here about four years. I was only able to stay in Unova about two years…” she murmured. 

 

“It would seem we have much to catch up on then. Perhaps you will finally give me that rematch you swore back then. I would love to gauge how far you’ve come in that time.” he said. 

 

Her lips curled into a smile. “You held back last time. You told me when next we met, we’d make a little wager. You never told me the terms though.” 

 

“The winner takes everything, and there’s nothing left for the loser. I want that which is most precious to you, if I win.” he said with a smirk. 

  
  



End file.
